1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor and a copying machine using the same, and a dope for forming a photosensitive layer of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Copying machines and printers have been widely distributed mainly as office equipment, but regardless of home applications or business applications, and recently, the ranges of the equipment form and the use are further extending to areas such as compositization of a printer and a copying machine, or coping with the demand for high resolution printed matters. Among the components that constitute such copying machines and the like, a photoreceptor takes an important position and achieves a function of converting electronic information on its surface from a charged latent image to an actual image. Organic photoconductors (OPC's) that currently constitute the mainstream have their structural members formed from organic main bodies. On the other hand, the photoreceptors should meet the requirements of photoelectric conversion, which is a principal function, as well as mechanical strength. It is not easy for structural members formed from organic materials to achieve a balance between the two, and there is a demand for further technical development.
Among others, a photosensitive layer that is provided in an organic photoreceptor is an important part that is in charge of the photoelectric conversion by generating charges by means of a charge generating agent under exposure, and transporting these charges. On the other hand, the photosensitive layer is also a part that is subjected to impact, such as rotational contact with a drum that supplies toner, or with a cleaner, and is subjected to mechanical damage or fatigue. This is a part which causes significant changes in the performance of the photoreceptor depending on the material applied to the photosensitive layer, and also contributes to a large extent to the product service life, which is based on durability of the photosensitive layer.
It has been suggested to employ a particular polycarbonate as a material that is applied to the photosensitive layer (binder resin) (see JP1996-234457A(JP-H08-234457A) and JP2006-292929A). It is believed that the charging characteristics required in an electrophotographic photoreceptor can be improved thereby, or abrasion resistance and the like can be enhanced thereby.